demonssoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon God
The is a boss in Demon's Souls. Strategy When the player enters the fog door and gets close enough to the Dragon God, it will punch the pillars at the end of the corridor out of place; being too close to the point of impact will cause severe blunt damage. It is possible to hit the Dragon God's weak point with arrows from that point, but it will not register damage until a different condition is met. The player will need to utilize the various pillars as cover from his line of sight. If the player is not behind a pillar when the Dragon God turns its head in the player's direction, it will either punch the player or block off either side of the player and breathe fire on him; both attacks are almost certainly fatal unless the player is specifically equipped to resist fire and blunt damage, and neither attack can be blocked or dodged. Before attacking, the Dragon God will roar, granting the player a brief window to get back behind cover before it actually attacks. As the player makes his way down the corridor to the right, he will have to destroy fallen piles of rubble. Any damage besides from arrows, bolts, or Soulsucker will suffice. At the end of the corridor is a balcony with a ballista on it glowing blue. Interacting with the central node will fire a large javelin into the Dragon God's shoulder, taking off roughly 45% of its HP (this damage is constant on all play-throughs). This will also pin down its left arm, preventing it from punching the player. After this point, it will also occasionally reel its head from pain; it cannot see the player move while it does this. If the player does not have any ranged spells, he will have to dash up to the last pile of rubble and destroy it as quickly as possible before climbing up to the second balcony, which is safe from the dragon's fire breath. A Crystal Lizard and the second ballista awaits atop the balcony. Once both ballistas have been fired, the Dragon God will collapse in pain and rest its head on a nearby ledge, with ~10% of its HP remaining. It is incapable of attacking directly in this state, but its breath is extremely hot and will inflict moderate fire damage if the player is too close when it exhales. The horn on its chin can now be damaged, allowing the player to actually kill the Dragon God and claim its soul. Notes *To get the Dragon Bone Smasher, the player must have Pure White World Tendency. It can be found in the left corridor from the entrance of the boss area. *The Master's Ring can be found on a narrow walkway behind the second ballista. Drops *Pure Dragonstone *Dragon Demon's Soul Gallery Trivia *The Dragon God can be encountered in the Tutorial prior to reaching Stonefang Tunnel, provided that the player defeats Vanguard. However, it kills the player in a cutscene if he gets too close, making it impossible to kill it in the tutorial. The small citadel that the player encounters it in can be seen from the cliffs in 2-3, opposite the Dragon God's boss area. *The Dragon God appears in the intro cutscene before starting the game, and also is featured on the inside of the North American version's coverslip. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Archdemons